


without you (there's nothing)

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically husbands, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Season Three, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kinda, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Missing Scene, Outside Canon, Politics, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: Magnus and Alec share breakfast together.





	without you (there's nothing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snehathiag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snehathiag/gifts).



> title from 'first love' by BTS.
> 
> \--
> 
> this is a very quick, very impromptu fic for my darling Sneha, whose birthday is today!! I was struck with a tidbit of inspiration and couldn't pass up the chance to write something for someone who has become a very important part of my life in an admittedly short span of time.
> 
> Sneha, my lovely, there aren't enough words to describe how fantastically beautiful you are, inside and out. You're one of the best people I know, you're always there for your friends and you care deeper than it sometimes seems possible. I hope that you enjoy this gift, short though it may be, and that this coming year is everything you wish for it to be. I love you, incredibly. 
> 
> \--
> 
> edited, but not beta read. all mistakes are my own.

 

Alec’s alarm blares to life for a split second before his hand stretches out to knock the snooze button. The sun hasn’t risen past the horizon yet, the very first rays only just beginning to peek out at the world, and most of the city, whilst not silent, is considerably reserved.

 

Magnus huffs in his sleep, reaching out to curl his hand around Alec’s hip. Alec smiles to himself, rolling back until he’s facing Magnus, his foot hooking around Magnus’ ankle beneath the crimson red sheets. Magnus is so calm in his sleep, his face unmarred by stress, the tiny smile at the corners of his mouth from nothing more than peace within slumber; it hits Alec with a bittersweet ache, because Magnus’ sense of ease won’t exist once he wakes, once the reality of the world settles on his shoulders like an old, well-worn and faded coat.

 

At least Alec will be able to give him this morning.

 

He drops a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, before carefully extracting himself from Magnus’ hold. He waits, breath bated and heavy in his throat, as Magnus grumbles and pouts; he doesn’t wake, fortunately, which is all Alec was hoping for.

 

He slips his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants, and treads silently out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him to ensure that Magnus gets the rest he deserves. The past few weeks have taken more than a slight toll on him, and without his high warlock title, Magnus has been – lost.

 

Alec can tell, even with every reassurance Magnus utters, and if he could take Magnus’ title from Lorenzo Rey and return it, he would; but he is a Shadowhunter, and the business of warlocks is not one he is meant for.

 

He can provide Magnus with comforts closer to home, though, which is exactly what he intends to do.

 

* * *

 

Magnus’ palm flattens against the empty side of the bed, the sheets cooling beneath his hand; Alec can’t have been gone for long, but the fact he has at all is quite a dampener on Magnus’ mood.

 

He has no clients until the afternoon, but he knows that Alec can’t stay home for long, he has his own duties to respond to, an entire Institute to run, he can’t spare unnecessary time just because Magnus has a free schedule.

 

And, despite how much Magnus might want him to, he can’t expect Alec to, either.

                                                                                                                           

Magnus pulls himself out of bed, tugging on the nearest silk robe, an elegant black with red and gold dragons detailed in painstakingly beautiful clarity. There’s a faint _clink_ sound, from the other side of a door that wasn’t closed when they went to bed.

 

Curiosity calls to Magnus like the cat of the old tale and draws his robe closer around himself as he pads barefoot towards the kitchen. He hovers against the doorway once he reaches it, arms folded across his chest, amusement flickering behind an impossible surge of _love_.

 

Alec is flitting around the kitchen, with the kind of urgency that comes when he is so stuck on a goal that very little will break through his focus, and the tiny scrunch of his nose when he organises a spread of pastries on a gilded porcelain plate is more than just a little adorable.

 

Of course, it’s at that moment that he straightens and notices Magnus.

 

“Morning,” He grins, brighter than the literal sun, in Magnus’ absolutely not biased opinion. “How did you sleep?’

 

“Well, enough.” Magnus steps hesitantly into the room. “Far better when you were in the bed with me. What’s all this?”

 

Low heat tinges Alec’s cheeks, but his grin doesn’t falter. “Breakfast. I was hoping to bring it to you in bed, but now that you are up perhaps we could eat on the balcony?”

 

Magnus blinks, Alec’s steadfast gaze tripping him over just as much as the simplicity of his question. “Breakfast? On the balcony?”

 

Alec nods, turning on his heel towards the coffee machine behind him; something Magnus had bought, on a hesitant whim, once Alec’s place at the loft started to become a more permanent feature.

 

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be a beautiful morning, I thought it would be nice to sit out in the sun. Unless you don’t want to?”

 

Magnus leans against the doorway, his knees wavering a little. “Alexander, forgive my reluctance, but – don’t you have to return to the Institute? Our world isn’t exactly at peace right now, in case it had slipped your notice.”

 

Thin lines crease between Alec’s eyes, but they smooth out quickly. “Unfortunately, it isn’t, but a wise man once told me that if I don’t make time for the things I care about, I’ll forget about what I’m fighting for in the first place – or something like that.”

 

“Something like that…” Magnus echoes.

 

“I’ve taken the morning off,” Alec clarifies. “I couldn’t take the whole day, for the reasons you pointed out, but Luke was very kind and allowed me to move our meeting until later this evening, and Isabelle promised to call at the first sign that I’m needed without question.”

 

Alec crosses the short distance between them, reaching out to grasp Magnus’ cheek before Magnus can even blink. “This is just for us, Magnus. You and me. And breakfast, of course.”

 

Magnus smiles without thought, his heart accepting Alec’s plans before his brain can catch up. “I can’t believe you’ve done this, for me.”

 

Alec smirks, hand curling against Magnus’ cheek, the other slipping around Magnus’ waist. “Well, it’s a little bit for me too. Any time is better spent with you.”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus shakes his head, already leaning in. “You’re so selfish.”

 

Alec hums. “It’s a real problem.”

 

It doesn’t seem like much of a problem when he smiles into Magnus’ kiss, when his hand presses to the small of Magnus’ back and pulls him close, when he has to pull back because it’s not really a kiss anymore.

 

Magnus doesn’t find any of it an issue; everything is better when Alec is there.

 

* * *

 

Magnus has a smear of chocolate at the corner of his mouth, and it’s driving Alec crazy, because it’s just _there_ , and Magnus is happily chatting away about the client he has coming in the afternoon, but Alec won’t be able to recall any of it if asked.

 

It’s a familiar, and exhilarating experience, and one he’ll never grow tired of.

 

“My eyes are up here, Alexander.”

 

Alec grins, tracking Magnus’ amusement up to his shining, unglamoured eyes. “Yes, but your lips are right there, and it’s not my fault if I haven’t kissed you in more than five minutes.”

 

Magnus sighs, as though the statement exhausts him, but his grin grows even wider, and Alec can’t remember feeling quite this happy, and calm, at the same time. “What happened to the sweet, shy Shadowhunter who stuttered over his own name the first time we met?”

 

Alec tuts mournfully. “I think we lost him about the time I stormed the aisle of my own wedding to kiss you.”

 

Magnus tilts his head up, eyes fluttered close, the gentle rays of sunshine painting his bare face in elegant gold. “Ah, yes. Good times.”

 

Alec laughs softly, downing the remaining dregs of his coffee. Magnus’ eyes are drawn to him, their contact locking as soon as Alec glances back. The spot of chocolate is like a siren, and before Alec is even aware he’s reaching out, brushing his thumb against the stain.

 

“You had some chocolate,” He explains.

 

“Thank you.” Magnus whispers, hand reaching up tangle around Alec’s.

 

Alec shrugs, lifting Magnus’ hand to place a kiss against his knuckles. “It was my pleasure.”

 

Magnus’ tongue swipes out to lick at his bottom lip, something tense curving his lips down. “No, Alexander, I mean-“ He pauses, mulling over his next words. “Thank you for everything. For the breakfast, and for taking the morning off to spend with me – which I know you’ve done because I had the morning free, and which I appreciate even more for it – and for just, being your beautiful, perfect self.”

 

Alec shrugs, the movement instinctual. “The breakfast came from Antonia’s, I’m far from perfect, and my taking the morning off is more selfish than you think; yes, I do feel bad that you would have been alone, and if I could invent a role for you within the Institute, that the Clave would approve, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I’d do anything for you.”

 

Magnus squeezes their joined hands. “I know,” He says, smiling around his words in tender disbelief. “Some days I can’t quite believe how lucky I am, because I _know_ , despite everything that would argue otherwise, that you would stop the world for me.”

 

Alec smiles. “Hopefully, I won’t have to.”

 

Magnus nods, his shoulders sagging with the kind of fatigue only an immortal can be weighed down by, but his smile is light and luminescent, and, in the moment, the rest of the world exists in its own orbit, separate from their own.

 

“How long until you have to return to the Institute?” Magnus asks, sounding as though he’d rather discuss anything else, if he only had that option.

 

“Not for another few hours, I’m sure. Why, did you have something in mind?”

 

Magnus shakes his head, gaze falling to their hands for a few heartbeats. “Nothing in particular, it’s just – we haven’t had the time to just, be ourselves, by ourselves for so long,” His eyes are wide, not vulnerable but not hardened either. Open. Honest. The way he’s come to be comfortable with, in Alec’s presence. “I kind of want to do nothing, together, if that makes sense.”

 

Alec grins, shuffling closer on the seat, so that his knee bumps against Magnus’. “Whatever you want, babe. So long as it’s something that you want, that makes you happy, I’m down.”

 

Magnus gets that look about him, tender and sweet, if a little amused. “Oh, my love. It is you that makes me happiest.”

 

Alec can’t find anything in him that disagrees.

 

“You are my happiness.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> links - for those interested:
> 
> twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [malteser_24](https://mobile.twitter.com/malteser_24) for general fandom mess + small threads  
> tumblr:[here](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (and while you're there check out the [shfanficnexus](https://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com/), a collection of work by wonderfully talented and lovely writers <3 )
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
